war_ragesfandomcom-20200214-history
Helga of barakazaar
Abilities Helga, being a crafter, does not often aid in combat scenarios. Her power lies in her abikity to aid during crafting; she has many dwarven recipes to craft all kinda of magic items, and has her own fully stocked workshop, and alchemy lab in Barakazaar. As a practicing faithful of Ezra, and the Arbiter, she has dedicated her life to the Re-assemblers who have taught her the ability to cast waxen keys for the sect of Keyturners faithful to her gods. She is a prooven brilliant inventor, and assists in all religious crafts needed by the clergy of the common dwarf. This also means she is seen favorably by almost all dwarven kind, even her superiors. Her status as a guild leader has gotten her the power to cause trade embargos, shutting down trade routes when necessary. Possessions Helga owns her own guild hall, and workshop for the Re-Assemblers in Barakazaar with a fully stocked alchemy, and surgical lab in one. Also included is her collection of recipes, and materials for crafting magic items. She is fond of hammers, however, she comes equipped with a pair of magical gloves due to her injuries, as well, she is fond of any technological trinkets. She tries to keep her allies well stocked with arms, particularly divine weapons, and technology. Activities Helga has been on pilgrimage due to a holy messenger coming to her. Originally begginning at an archeoloical site, the Dwarven Monolith near Riftmore, she has traveled with a group who've promised to help her up her ancestral mountians in order to bear witness to her communion with her gods on the very highest peak. In an unfortunate turn of events (an act of divine malice, she woukd say), Helga has recently dissapeared from public eye after traveling to the beach near Gjundabar. The last people to see her haven't shared exactly what happened, and Helga herself made no mention of desires to go into hiding. It is only implied that she has suffered some horrible fate, and although her successors claim that magic says she is still alive, no trace of the guild master has been found. Some rumors place her in the last lpcation she was seen, somewhere near that beach between Gjundabar, and the island of dragons. Relationships Helga knows almost everyone in Barakazaar, which is a feat, since that town is the local hub of travel. She is outwardly personable, and makes a habbit of meeting as many new comers as possible. She has a dark desire to get close to what scares her, however, this is a subconcious decision at odds with her madness, and usually resukts in her venting her frustrations by hitting her young children publicly, and defending her motherhood verbally. Barakazaar is also the hometown of Eagleward, who does not share anything in common with Helga. History Helga is from a predominent family is Barakazaar, originally from Gjundbar where her family had some less than profitable businesses. Sometime before her first marriage, Helga was the victim of an attack by what she described as walking corpses, however, healers have determined the possibility that she was victim to unkind fey creatures; this attack left her crippled by anxiety, and a life long habble in her right leg. This injury is the source of her violent anger. She moved to Barakazaar after a failed marriage, and took her children to the town to reaffirm their lives in the church. Her success as an inventor has helped her overcome her families past failures, and allowed her the peivilidge of working for the group known as the Re-Assemblers, and the large pay increase that comes with the job. Her workshop was paid for by the church, and has been used for several ceremonies in the community. Lately, her work has taken her to Riftmore's own Monolith covered with her ancesstors magical writing, far from the knowledge of the tradjedies happening in Zunshar near her home. While on archeology, Helga was approached by a divine warrior looking for assistance with joining the sect of Equinox Knights allied with the Re-Assemblers. This meeting prompted an epiphany that her place lies in climbing up the mountains to the capitol of the Dawrven Kingdom, to assist the warrior, and there she will recieve divine prominence. Rumors and legends Once, while poisoned by an undead attacking Barakazaar, Helga, in her workshop fell ill and seemed to be overcome by a disembodied voice. In her catatonic state, she could not be moved, and continually stood at her work desk with a vacant expression before falling into collapse, and speaking abyssal words. From her body, then wracked with sickness, the form of a feindish creature sprang from her body bearing ten insectile claws, multiplicitous eyes, and chitenous armor. The daemon possessed Helga, but only for a short time before being excorsized by the faithful, and her body restorwd by a priest, Ætrix.